


Miraculous Fate

by zendayafan100



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, looking back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zendayafan100/pseuds/zendayafan100
Summary: Set on the day after Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng get married, the two share some memories of their youth when they were the heroes of Paris.





	

I woke up to the sunlight filtering through the curtains that led to our balcony. The groan that was building up in my throat to the disturbance in my sleep transformed into a content sigh as I felt her body pressed against mine and memories of our wedding the previous day came back to me.  
I felt her steady breathing with the back of her naked body pressed against mine as I placed a kiss in the nape of her neck. A content sigh escaped her lips and she turned towards me, her brilliant blue eyes slowly opening.  
I smiled. “Good morning, Mrs. Agreste.”  
“Good morning, Mr. Agreste,” she breathed as she looked into my eyes.  
I planted a kiss on her lips. “Are you ready for breakfast, my lady?”  
“Mmm, not yet, kitten.”   
She placed her hands on my bare chest and lightly pushed me onto my back. She then slid over and straddled my lap with her legs on either side of me, a stream of sunlight illuminating her bare figure as her blue eyes looking down into my own green ones with her dark hair resting on her shoulders. It gave her the appearance of an angel that fell from heaven.  
“What? What is it?” she asked, making me realize that my mouth was slightly open along with a star struck expression on my face.  
It was hard to find words. “It’s just…I still can’t believe how shy you were when we first met.” She tilted her head to the side slightly. So cute. “Now look at us, after all we’ve been through I’m the one struggling to find his words while you’re effortlessly being you. As the ex-hero of Paris, Ladybug. As my wife the woman of my dreams, Marinette. It’s hard to believe…” She silenced me by pressing a finger to my lips.  
“Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste,” she said sternly, her eyes fierce. “You have been my partner in fighting akumas even before I knew who you really were behind that mask and those bad puns. And I am eternally grateful we can be partners for life.” Her voice softened. “I can’t think of any other person to spend the rest of my life with than you, Adrien.”  
Spending years with my father who never showed me love, I knew that I would always have love in my life with her. “My lady,” I said wrapping an arm around her waist as I sat up, leaning towards her as we stared into each other’s eyes. “I never could think of anyone else to spend the rest of my life with when I first saw you.” I began to move closer to her. “Bugaboo.”  
Her half-lidded expression and beautiful smile draws me all the way in. “Kitten,” she said huskily before her lips met mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Z-Fan here! Don’t exactly have a precise story arc for a Marinette and Adrien fanfic story, so here is one of the little short certain one-shots that I felt driven to write. Enjoy! (Note: old comment, I do have other story arcs in the making currently).
> 
> Spur of the moment when I wrote this on May 12, 2016. I was wondering what exactly would occur between these two when they got married and this came to mind. I put in lots of hints that they “did it” last night and might “do it” again as this scene ends, but a clean scene that I was happy with (I apologize to those who expected a tantalizing lemon scene but I don’t like to do those often as I feel like I have to wash both my hands and mind with all the soap I have at home). Hope you all enjoyed the close and romantic moment my new favorite couple shared!


End file.
